$ {3.162 \div 51 = ?} $
Solution: ${.}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }51\text{ go into }{316}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${316}\div51={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{10}$ $\text{How many times does }51\text{ go into }{102}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${102}\div51={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {3.162 \div 51 = 0.062} $